The gems of the sage
by the sage beyond comprehension
Summary: Madara escapes to another dimension naruto must help the guardians of that world face him and maybe find love along the way. Rated M for possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Sage beyond comprehension here hope you enjoy my story it's my first so please be kind. Madara's POV The night was darker then black. A single shining figure flew through the sky glowing white with dark marks woven around his neck. If you were a fool you may believe that this figure was an angel or some deity no this man was a madman a murderer a traitor to all humanity. This ghostly figure was Madara Uchiha. This man was not truly a man no, now more than ever he was a monster. As Madara flew through the forested landscape he reminisced of how it all came to his point. Through his will world was nearly destroyed. Madara initiated the 4th great shinobi war by manipulating one of his descendants obito. Madara was revived as according to plan or so obito thought. Madara's true plan was not o bring about a blissful dream of peace but to remake the world in his image. Eventually obito found out of his deception that he did not want to make a world with no winners but a world where only he was the winner he defected from Madara's side of the war. He became a spy for konoha. This was not without consequence. He was trying to warn us of an incoming raid by Madara's forces when Madara caught word of his betrayal. Madara gave a predatory smile at the memory of the lesson he taught obito. He made it to the valley of the end before Madara caught up to him. At the time kakashi was patrolling the area around konoha. The two of them managed to hold him of until konoha's forces arrived even managing to inflict some minor injuries upon him. However Madara managed to pluck the rinnegan eye from obito and inflict fatal wounds on both him and kakashi. Madara's thoughts of triumph brought him to think of his greatest blunder. Madara's inner rage burned against himself he knew now how foolish he was to leave a set of mangekyou sharingan in the hands of a senju governed faction. Thanks to the power of the magekyou they had even been able to destroy the setoff eyes he had been nurturing known as Sauke Uchiha to them but to madara he was merely a pair of eyes. If only he had acted with a little more foresight this "war" would have been one by him long ago. No matter he had become all but a god and no one could stop Madara now not even him.

Scene Change

Naruto's POV Naruto stood on the edge of Konoha's great wall he was we wearing standard anbu armor with his sage cloak's hood shadowing his face 'Today will be the day' naruto thought as he began to reminisce about the last four years. In the first year of the fourth great shinobi war the alliance was taking heavy casualties amongst them were kakashi and the newly turned spy obito. Naruto put a hand to his face in recollection of where he got his new eyes. Kakashi and Obito had insisted that naruto take the sharingan as the only true inheritor of the sage of six paths will. It was a solemn day. This was a wake-up call to the tacticians of the alliance they needed someone to defeat madara. The Zetsu were problematic but nowhere near madara's threat level. Thus project Prometheus was born. One of the kage had heard the legend of Prometheus on a journey to a faraway land and much like him the kage now sought to steal power from the gods. Not literally of course but in that when this training was complete one of their soldiers would be the most powerful ninja to ever live. They would have the combined knowledge and power of the allied shinobi forces. They would need to be powerful willing to learn and protect the jinchuuriki unconditionally but almost everyone held some latent resentment to them the exceptions being a pale few most of which too old to train the others to weak but what of the jinchuuriki themselves? Killer bee was too old his mind already filled with his own techniques and ideals. But naruto was perfect a young warrior willing to learn with the capacity to become more powerful than even madara. Naruto smiled as he remembered the astonished faces 1 year, within one year he had learned all the alliances most powerful techniques. The next 6 months was used to refine his skill with kurama's chakra and chakra control. The next six months he planned to use to master the mangekyou. It took him three months to master it. Naruto was incredibly surprised when his mangekyou had a different from obito's the base design was the same naruto's had four off shoots that connected with a swirl instead of three. However that was explained when the message buried deep in his mind by itachi was unlocked. It explained that when he activated explained that when he activated his mangekyou shisui's mangekyou fused with it and also that thanks to naruto's senju heritage naruto may unlock the rinnegan. It took naruto a month to master tsukiyomi and kotoamatsukami. It took naruto a month to master amaterasu his fire was white since it mixed with his yang chakra. The third month was used to master susanoo. Naruto's susanoo glows a warm fiery orange it has four arms in the top right hand rests the Yawarakai-Te a blade that only cut the truly evil in the bottom right rests the yasaka magatama. In the top left hand rests a blade made of pure white amaterasu flame in the bottom left dwelled a wisp of white amaterasu flame. Naruto got quite a surprise when he unlocked the rinnegan when he mastered the mangekyou it reinforced all his mangekyou abilities along with all the abilities that came with rinnegan. In the last three months he managed to master the Deva, Animal, and Human paths. Naruto frowned as he recalled that he had to learn the Naraka, Asura, and Preta paths in the midst. A year of fighting madara on and off had shaped him into a practically unparalleled warrior. But one of the true turning points in his development was when madara invaded the land of whirlpools. He set Sasuke against him.

Flashback Sasuke stood before naruto his susanoo activated glowing bright with purple energy which cast shadows on the trees of the forest of the land of whirlpools. "So dead last we meet again for the last time" Sasuke said with a murderous smile. "Sasuke please don't do this" Naruto pleaded. "What's the matter dead last afraid?" Sasuke questioned "Yes" Naruto replied. Sasuke was surprised but pleased because he thought naruto was afraid of him. Sasuke brought one of his susanoo blades up and tried to bring it down on Naruto's head. Naruto instantly activated his own mangekyou and used the Yawarakai-Te to shatter Sasuke's blade. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" naruto clarified". "DON'T GET COCKY WITH THE POWER YOU'VE STOLEN FROM THE UCHIHA" Sasuke screamed his voice squeaking. "I stole nothing YOU ARROGANT BASTARD this power was bestowed upon me by my dear comrades" naruto said. "WELL" Sasuke said with a deranged smile "Let's just see if your deserving of that power shall we?" with that Sasuke launched into a set of hand seals "Fire style: Majestic flame destroyer" sasuke cried out. Before Sasuke could even draw the breath necessary to cast the technique naruto rocketed into his own set of hand seals. "Ice style: Frozen wave of the divine all blue" naruto bellowed. And with that sasuke sent for a blazing inferno and naruto's chakra propelled a cloud of sub-zero ice mist. The attacks collided the wind pressure ripped most of the trees in the forest out of the ground. When the dust settled sasuke's attack had been frozen solid. Along with much of the forest sasuke had to put use his susanoo just to make sure that he would not be frozen. Sasuke looked around for naruto fairly sure the dead last wasn't stupid enough to get killed by his own attack. "Hn" sasuke grunted as he used his susanoo to deflect a kunai the dead last would have to do better than that. Out of the corner of his eye sasuke saw a flash of light than he heard the familiar crackle of a lightning technique. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to jump back but it was too late naruto's lightning covered fist impacted sasuke's susanoo as he used his lightning armor to break through sasuke's defenses. Sasuke's susanoo was reduced to little more than a pitiful purple aura. From the sheer pressure of the vibration of the attack two of sasuke ribs cracked. Sasuke could now feel the biting cold of the forest turned frozen tundra. "Mercy" sasuke pleaded. "afraid I haven't any to give" naruto said as he activated his susanoo. Now naruto susanoo had a special ability unlike any other specifically because of his amaterasu blade. The black flame was your yin and fire chakra personified while it could burn with heat comparable to the sun it had another ability that went all but unnoticed. It stole the yang chakra, the physical chakra of all it came in contact with trying to rebalance itself trying and failing to fuse with whatever source of physical energy it could find. Naruto amaterasu had the opposite ability it consumed the mind. His amaterasu blade unlike the wisp of amaterasu flame beneath it did not burn, oh no! It consumed the yin chakra and the knowledge of all those it came in contact with or sharingan abilities. Naruto took sasuke's abilities not out of any want for power but because he wanted a piece of his friend to live on in him. After taking sasuke mental power naruto used his amaterasu blade to irreparably shatter sasuke's mind. Naruto closed his eyes and walked away even now he could not stand to see his former friend die. He opened his eyes to reveal his new mangekyou the color scheme had reversed it now had a black back drop with four red offshoots surrounding a single black dot each off shoots tip swirling to connect with the rest. "That bastard madara is going to regret invading my ancestral home land" Naruto thought. Flashback end

By the time he reached madara, madara had already found the mask of the shinigami and freed those who were trapped in his stomach he brought back minato and the rest of previous hokages as edo tensei. 'Bastard' naruto thought as he recalled how madara used this to not only steal half of kurama's power but to make him fight his own father. However this backfired in a large way madara was much to arrogant and believed that he could bring his worst enemies back at full power. Naruto smiled as he recalled not long after madara had stolen kyuubi's yin chakra the First hokage had broken free and managed to wrest the other hokage from his control. The battle that ensued destroyed the land of whirlpools while madara escaped. The land of whirlpools may never have been naruto's true home in his heart but it's destruction still filled him with indignant rage. For six months after the battle madara dissapeared he learned from the previous hokage. Finally madara resurfaced but with new power the power of the ten tails but it was incomplete so he could not cast the infinite tsukiyomi. So he set out to claim the missing peace that rested with our blonde hero. While he did this the shinobi alliance went about destroying the remnants of the zetsu army. They completely believed in naruto's ability to handle the situation after all if he couldn't who could? 'This is the day' naruto thought once more with his eyes closed 'The end of the 4th great shinobi war I'll see to that' naruto thought as he opened his eyes to reveal the rinnegan. POV Third person "Ah" said madara as he found his prey perched on a konoha's wall as though a gift from the god. He flew down to stand 10ft to naruto's right. "Evening bastard" naruto said casually to madara but if you looked in his eyes you would see the flames of hell burning in his rinnegan. "Yes" madara replied "And what a wonderful evening it is for my plans to come to fruition" madara said. "You fought valiantly but in the end the uchiha will overcome all reclaim the world which was inherited by them through the sage of six paths" madara boasted. "You know the sage chose the senju let it go" said naruto. "So you believe the senju better than the uchiha" madara all but spat at naruto. "No" was naruto's simple reply. "Oh" Madara said questioningly "Then who is the true inheritor of the sage" Madara questioned. "All of us and none of us" Naruto stated. Madara was confused by that so naruto clarified "None of us are born with the right to inherit the sage but those who inherit the sage's those who believe and never stop trying to understand each other are the true heirs of the sage" Naruto stated with adamant conviction. "I see" madara stated "To think that my enemy is nothing more than a foolish idealist no matter you'll soon be dead and then I shall reign supreme" madara said while laughing maniacally. Naruto's reply was two simple words "Almighty Push" with that madara was pushed back 200 miles to the valley of the end where madara caught himself in midair using his flight ability just before smashing into his own statue. 'Whew, that was close almost destroyed a master piece' thought madara as he sighed in relief. The next that madara knew he was smashed face first into his statue's face naruto had just punched madara in the back of the head. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU FOOL!?" Madara questioned with murderous rage. "Taken out an ugly piece of trash and now it's time to get rid of another" naruto said with his mangekyou flaring. Naruto gathered both kyuubi's chakra and sage chakra for his next attacks he started to rotate it then he added in wind chakra. "Wind style: spiraling shuriken bomb" naruto yelled as he hurled the purple sphere with wings towards madara. There was an explosion of the highest magnitude even the civilians back in konoha could feel the tremors. When the dust settled the valley of the end was gone but unfortunately madara was not. Madara's full power susanoo stood in the 20 mile wide crater in reply to madara using his full power susanoo naruto summoned the shinsuusenju and wove his own susanoo over it. And with the battle commenced the two titans clashed again and naruto managed to use his amaterasu blade to steal the other half of kyuubi's chakra along with the one though four tails. When it was all said and done there were various gashes craters and scars left all across the land of fire madara had his foot on naruto's throat. "It's over" madara said "You cannot win!" madara exclaimed. "I don't need to win I just need to make sure you lose" naruto said he would only get one shot at this he activated his mangekyou and overloaded kamui with a large amount of both bijuu and sage chakra this flung them both out of their reality. The death of madara was celebrated while naruto was mourned. Naruto was officially declared the kagekage he was double shadow. He was the kage of kage's he gave his life so that everyone may live. Everyone left lived fulfilling lives in perpetual peace teaching their descendants of the noble double shadow.

Scene Change

Naruto was floating through a white void outside of time. Naruto was tired so very tired he had fought his fight and now he was content to simply let go. His only regret being that he didn't find a nice woman or women to settle down with. **"Naruto!"** rang out the combined voices the Kyuubi, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi. 'Damn!' naruto thought couldn't he get a moment of peace! "Shut up!" naruto snapped at the bijuu "I'm tired from kicking madara's ass can't I get some rest?!" naruto screamed at the tailed beast. **"No"** Kyuubi growled at naruto as the rest of the tailed beast went to work at the edge of the void. "What's going on kurama aren't I dead? Doesn't that entitle me to some rest after beating madara?" Naruto questioned gathering from kurama's tone of voice that whatever was going on was serious. **"You didn't defeat madara!"** Kurama clarified angrily. "I know since I had to sacrifice myself I didn't technically win but that doesn't mean-" Kurama cut naruto off **"Neither you nor madara are dead you merely flung yourself and Madara outside your reality of origin unleashing his evil upon another dimension".** "What this place?" naruto asked looking around the void "It doesn't look like there is anything here for him to hurt" naruto stated "Not here you fool because your blasted kamui being concentrated on madara you were left stranded in the void just outside the next dimension" Kurama stated angrily. "**More than that in order to make the trip safely madara burned up the energy brothers and sister"** Kurama said forlornly "You don't mean-" Kurama cut Naruto off once more **"Yes Chouko, Saiken, Choumei, and Gyuki are dead"** Kurama stated with a tone of finality. "B-B-But they will regenerate right?" Naruto questioned "**Perhaps but their energy has been scattered to every place and time it would take millennia for them to reform and they would likely not remember who they are for all intents and purposes this is the end of the bijuu."** Kurama stated with finality. "What you Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, and Son goku?" Naruto asked wondering how this could be the end "**We will use the last of our power to open the rift and give you a chance to truly defeat madara."** Kurama stated. "How he may not have the ten tails but I don't have you anymore how will I even survive?" naruto questioned. **"We're currently outside of spacetime you cannot truly die here you will also be given a portion of our chakra to stabilize your chakra coils."** Kurama stated. Just then a large explosion was heard from the area where the other bijuu are working. "I might not have been able to stop the other invader but you shall not pass." stated Rose Quartz Universe now normally rose was a well thought out calm and collected woman but being woken from the dead by having your energy gathered at an interdimensional rift can make anyone quick to act. Having it done twice in one day by two perceived hostiles could make you downright rash. **"Get out of the way lady"** Shukaku roared slightly offended he was the only one the light cannon had done any real damage to he wasn't the weakest bijuu really he wasn't "Never" Rose declared bravely though she was starting to rethink her strategy of fighting head on against the invaders. "**If you will not move then you must be moved!"** Matatabi said powerfully "Wait!" Naruto cried out as he moved between rose and the giant 2 tailed cat. **"What are you doing?"** Matatabi asked Naruto "Trying to resolve this peace fully" Naruto stated. Naruto turned to rose "Can we talk for a minute?" Naruto asked Rose was truly surprised these giant beasts were listening to this man who didn't appear to be a day over 20. He didn't seem hostile and rose was a reasonable woman so she decided to listen to them. "Alright but I'm keeping my eye on you." Rose stated. Naruto explained the situation with Madara to Rose and after Rose apologized to them for acting so rashly most of the bijuu were mature enough to understand however Shukaku merely mumbled under his breath. Afterwards Rose helped re-open the rift. **"Well this is it brat let's get this over with"** Kurama said **"Now there are some things you need need to know before you go since Madara forced his way into this world without the consent of the bijuu he is in a coma like state."** Kurama stated.** "You will not be able to track him in this state this is the time to refine your skills and wait for you to refine your skills and wait for him to reveal himself. Kurama further elaborated. "Now we will each give you a skill to help aid you in your battle with Madara"** Kurama stated. Shukaku was first **"Well kid I give you power over sand and my knowledge of how to use it."** Shukaku stated as he and naruto fist bumped. Matatabi was next **"Naruto I give you my knowledge of fire jutsu."** She stated as she brought her hand into the fold. "**I give the heir of the sage my knowledge of water jutsu"** Isobu stated **"I give the king of whirlpools my knowledge of lava jutsu"** Son goku stated. **"I will stabilize the kits chakra coils an remove the barrier between the rinnegan and sharingan allowing him to use the abilities of both eyes at once"** Kurama said with a tone of finality. Rose watched the entire precession with a solemn mood she didn't know these bijuu beings personally but they were giving up their lives to protect her world and it irked her. She knew what it was like to lose a friend and knew they wouldn't like to be interrupted. There was a flash of light and the bijuu were no more but they would be remembered Naruto would see to that. "Naruto" Rose called out to the blonde "Yes" Naruto replied "I have both a gift and a request for you." Rose. "Whatever it is I promise I will try to do it to the best of my ability." Naruto promised. "Then I gift you with my knowledge of the history of the world and ask that you watch over my son as well as my sisters in all but blood." Rose said as she transferred her knowledge to Naruto. "Um not to sound ungrateful or anything but why do I have knowledge of your sisters likes and dislikes?" Naruto asked "Isn't it obvious?" Rose asked "The only way to properly protect them is to marry them!" Rose stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world "WHAT!?" Naruto asked "B-B-But what if they don't like me or something?" Naruto asked. Rose knew they would like Naruto just fine and she could have told him so but it was so much more fun to tease people so she said "I don't know it's your problem now" as she pushed him into her home dimension. 'This is going to be fun' Rose thought as she imagined naruto's interaction with her sisters.

Scene change

In a forest just outside beach city Naruto fell out of a rift in space-time. Naruto felt weak and empty though he knew he was neither. 'Well it's time to get started' Naruto thought. So what did you think also do you think Naruto should be in a harem with the gems? Review. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your d

**Hello every one sage beyond comprehension here sorry for the wait and shortness but this is my first story and I have school to worry about thanks to all my supporters now the story will begin after Sasuke does the disclaimer Sasuke? Sasuke appears "The sage beyond comprehension owns nothing but his own naïve idealistic thoughts." Sasuke stated as I pulled my pistol. I shoot Sasuke in the back of the head. Well let's begin.**

As Naruto trudged through the forest he began to feel his fatigues were on him. His battle with Madara had had nearly killed him he needed rest. So Naruto dragged his battered body to a tree and promptly passed out.

After Naruto got up he worked on getting shelter. "Wood style: Four pillar house jutsu" Naruto said as four wooden pillar sprouted from the ground and connected into what could only be described as a Japanese style mansion.

'Good now I need some money'Naruto thought. 'According to my knowledge of this world the currency of my world matches the currency of one of this worlds countries I could probably exchange it in town.' Naruto concluded his train of thought.

Scene change in town Naruto POV.

Naruto was walking down the street after he exchanged his currency using his transformation jutsu to appear normal. He was just about to buy some new clothes when he heard someone yell "Hey! Get back here!" he turned to see Garnet and Amethyst running away arms loaded with tons of ice-cream. Apparently it was an ice-cream vender who had yelled. There was a today only sign in front of his cart apparently this cookie cat ice-cream wasn't being made anymore and the vendor was selling it at increased prices which the gems couldn't pay for.

Of course Naruto being Naruto watched this situation and promptly fell over laughing as Amethyst and Garnet got away. After Naruto had stopped laughing his ass off he saw Pearl speaking with the vendor. "Somebody has to pay for this!" The vendor exclaimed agitatedly. "Sir I am so sorry for my colleagues actions but I simply do not have the money perhaps I could give you half now and half later?" Pearl questioned both nervous and embarrassed at causing a scene.

But the vendor persisted adamant "No all my money now or I'll call the cops you, you thief!". Now pearl didn't know what to do she wanted to pay the man but she simply didn't have the money 'Perhaps I should take a page from garnet and amethyst book and just run.' Pearl thought. "Hey now that's no way to talk to a lady." Naruto said as he came over

"She's no lady she's a thief!" the vendor practically screamed. "No she's not and anyway I'll pay for the ice-cream." Naruto said. "What?!" Pearl questioned. "Well you look to be in a bit of trouble and I've always had a soft spot for beautiful women anyway that scene from earlier made my day so this is the least I can do." Naruto stated in his usual obliviously charming manner. At which Pearl blushed. "You know that was $400 worth of ice-cream" The vendor stated.

"Yeesh" Naruto huffed in annoyance. "You really don't have to pay." Pearl stated guilty at inconveniencing the man. "No I said I would and I am nothing if not a man of my word" Naruto stated adamantly. It was fine for him to spend a little exorbitantly he got $10,000 from the currency exchange with another 100,000 thousand on the way luckily he carried all his inheritance in a seal over his heart.

Naruto took out the money necessary to pay the man and gave it to him. "Thank you for your patronage." The vendor said content with his money as he strolled away. "Thank you for that I'm not sure how I would have handled that situation mister?" Pearl questioned. "Sorry about that Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated. "No need to be sorry." Pearl stated "As a matter of fact I want to let you know that I will pay you back soon." "Please don't I would feel bad taking money from a pretty woman such as you." Naruto said Pearl blushed at the man's kind words but continued. "I would feel bad not paying you back in some way for your kindness." Pearl said. "Well if you insist I'm new in town so if you would show me around we could call it even." Naruto said. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Pearl asked not sure she was ready to start a romantic relationship now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

"While I think your quite beautiful I'm really just looking for a guide I'm sorry if I offended you!" Naruto stated flustered Pearl simply giggled at him. "Oh no offense taken but some poor girl is going to fall for you by mistake if you keep up that charming attitude!" Pearl said amusedly

"I have to catch up to my sisters before they get in any more trouble so let's meet here at 7and I'll show you the city" Pearl said. "Sure it's a date." said Naruto. Pearl raised a brow. "You know what I meant" said Naruto blushing brighter the Hinata could ever hope to. "I do" Said pearl with her melodic voice "But it's so much more fun to tease you ". "Please just Naruto after all you are being so kind as to show me around your fair city." Naruto stated.

"Well Naruto see you at seven!" Pearl stated cheerfully as she ran to catch up with her sisters. As pearl caught up to her sisters who it seemed had simply rounded the corner both Garnet and Amethyst were staring at her. "What?" pearl asked. "Who was that?"Garnet asked in her british accent "What are you talking about?" Pearl said still unclear on the subject "The cute blonde you were talking to is he your secret boyfriend?" Amethyst asked teasingly.

"No!" Pearl replied "He was just looking for a guide around town and he was kind enough to pay for what you two took speaking of which what's wrong with you two stealing really I almost expected this from amethyst but you Garnet?" Pearl question incredulously. "You would have payed him back eventually besides they're Steven's favorite." Garnet said "That doesn't make it right!" Pearl replied. "Who cares I'm more interested in your date." said Amethyst once again teasing Pearl.

"Amethyst would you please just uhhh Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed frustrated "Amethyst leave Pearl alone about her secret boyfriend she's clearly nervous." Garnet teased Pearl while Pearl just pouted. "But pearl if he hurts you I'll kill him" Garnet said summoning one of her crystal fists. The rest of the trip to the house was silent no one sure whether or not Garnet not even Garnet herself

Back with Naruto

Naruto just felt a Kurama sized chill go up his spine. 'Why do I feel like I must tread lightly lest I incur a woman's wrath.' Naruto thought then shrugged as he went back to clothes shopping. After purchasing some creature comforts as well as a few new out fits Naruto returned to his house in the forest.

Once Naruto returned home he began to set up defenses Naruto realized he might just be paranoid but better safe than sorry. "Earth style: Mud wall" Naruto said as a solid stone wall rose from the ground 'Well better get to work.' Naruto thought as he set about placing defense and strengthening seals all around the wall.

After Naruto finished the barrier seals he used an earth style technique to carve a door in the wall. 'Time for one last touch' Naruto thought. Naruto put special seals on the door making it practically impossible to break. He then used seals to make the door open vocally through a nine code words the names of the bijuu a silhouette that represented each of them on the entrance to his home.

Naruto kneeled before his newly created door and said his final good bye to the bijuu. Naruto was a cheerful person but even he was capable of feeling grief. He was also wise enough to know you must let those things go or end up like Sasuke or Madara so he would make his one moment of weakness worthwhile.

"Guys and or girls I'm not sure how gender works for chakra being" Naruto started awkwardly "Well I just want to let you know that I appreciate your sacrifice and that I will always remember you especially you Kurama." Naruto said mournfully

"Even if no one else does I will remember your names until I die and I will stop Madara from destroying anymore homes or families!" Naruto promised as he began to cry. Even when Naruto was prepared to die he was only prepared to give his life in order to accomplish he thought the bijuu could always reform he never thought he'd be the only one who wouldn't pay the price for his own actions.

After Naruto was done his moment of mourning and his home defenses he noticed it was six-thirty. 'Well better get ready' Naruto thought remembering his promise to pearl.

**So what did you think? Was it great horrible atrocious tell me in a review they help my writing and encourage me**

ocument here...


End file.
